warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Onestar
Why Onestar? I can't wait for Onestar to lose his last life. He was my forth favorite WindClan warrior until he became the leader of the Hufflepuffs (WindClan). This doesn't belong on the talk page. The talk page is how to improve the article, not for casual talk. 02:20 3/29/17 UTC Style Concerns * Nearly all of the history needs to be expanded. * History needs to be completed I finished off the Field Guides, and I think that was all that need doing. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:42, July 22, 2011 (UTC) * Categories need to be completed They're completed. 22:31, August 13, 2011 (UTC) * Citation for white muzzle is needed * Main quote could have more to do with Onestar than the current one does. Quote replaced and moved to the other quotes section. Stealthfire star (talk) 08:08, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry, but I disagree with his main quote being changed, therefore I've changed it back. There's nothing wrong with what he has, and it sounds cryptic. Quotes do not always have to be significant to the character themselves. It can also be towards the plot or just good in general, which the one he had before is. Onestar's Battle With ThunderClan One night WindClan set a ambush on ThunderClan lead by their leader Onestar. The battle was about how Onestar said ThunderClan should stop letting kittypets, loners or rouges into their clan. It was a ridiculous battle, that was my opinion. I dont really know why I posted this, but it was extra info! sigh... *rolls eyes* That is in the article!--Dragonfrost 00:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I dont remember reading this. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 18:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but please take this kind of chat to the forums. This page is for talking about how to improve the article--Nightfall101 02:57, January 31, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, this has nothing to do with onestar and I don't know if this belongs in forums or not, but does anyone think that the erins should make a section in the allegiances saying senior warriors, because it's hard to tell wether some cats are senior warriors or not. 05:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Silverthistle Onestar's Picture Onestar's picture is still a warrior,someone needs to make picture of him as a leader,because I tryed to do it and it didn't work out to well...So we need to make it soon or I have to try again. I don't think it's reserved on charart yet, I don't think I could do it yet though. Anyway, I bet somebody will do it soon--Nightfall101 01:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I hope so. He should have a leader picture. I don't think I could though. Maplefern 7:05, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Project Charart got to it; Bramble made the image, and now it's approved and on the page. Problem solved. :) --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 01:25, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Bramble! Maplefern I think Onestar is really annoying. Whenever Thunderclan and Windclan used to fight he would always say "I haven't forgotten what you did for windclan" Well look at him now its annoying 19:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC)Shiningcloud ONESTAR HAS BLUE EYES!!! IT SAID SO IN ULTIMATE LEADER ELECTION!!! I added it on. He has been revealed to have amber eyes more, so I changed it back. The Erins often make mistakes. WaterbenderMouseH RULES! 21:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Aww, Mousey, you should've put it in the trivia section! 00:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) You can put ti there Mosspool. 00:47, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Isn't he supposed to have one whisker? He has many in his charart... - ~Spottedfeather~ I know this is very late...But I just have ''to reply to this one. Just because his name was Onewhisker, doesn't mean he has ''one whisker. ''The name was chosen by his leader when he was made a warrior. X3 02:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Talking of Onestar's picture, are you going to change his leader picture back to the original one? 12:08, April 1, 2013 (UTC) It'll be changed back once April Fools day is over. It's the Nicapocalpyse. : D 12:17 Mon Apr 1 Patrol yay In Midnight, It says he was on his patrol on Thunderclan territory, when a patrol with Brambleclaw, Dustpelt and Squirrelpaw showed up, But Dustpelt was never on the patrol... Dustpelt '''was '''on the patrol. See pages 63-65. Kind Regards, 21:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Gorsepaw's Page On Gorsepaw's page, it says his mentor is Onestarrr, spelled incorrectly. Will somebody please fix that? Spottedshadow 4:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it. 20:20, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Frostheart. I don't have a full account, so I can't go on it to fix it. Spottedshadow 10:07, October 10, 1010 (UTC) Shouldn't the "white muzzle" be taken off? The images in Cats of the Clans aren't always the correct coloring and it was never mentioned in the books. Onestar and Whitetail Are Onestar and Whitetail together, because Dovepaw heard someone in WindClan asking for Whitetail and she was sharing a den with Onestar. Does this mean there mates? яανєи¢ℓαω1717 15:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) That's what I thought! Then Sandstorm couldn't share Firestar's den because of her greencough. Here's the proof for Whitetail and Onestar: "Swallowtail" "Where's Whitetail?" "She's sharing Onestar's den tonight.page 104 of Night WhispersArtimis99 21:26, January 23, 2011 (UTC) See Talk:Whitetail, Artimis. -_- -- 21:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Triva It was said that he had blue eyes in one of the short stories. Page two as he drops the stone he'll be seen with blue eyes. Thank you! Here is the link: http://www.islandclans.com/warriors/articles/electionstory2.htm 01:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur Does anyone know why Onestar is named Onestar? Is it because he was the only kit in his litter? Wildpath<3 (talk) 03:05, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Linking names and places On here there is a lot of names, places and things that need to be linked to a URL. I've done some of them already. (User:OwlXGlitter4EVER)(Talk) 06:20, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Adding a scar *adds scar to Onestar's ear* It says it's a scar, not a nick, meaning he isn't missing a chunck of his ear. It's probably on the to-do list, and you should take this complaint to PCA. 02:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Where? I checked! -Elmostar It says in the Warriors App, Elmostar. Mist 05:54, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Kit/Paw? When is he ever seen as Onekit or Onepaw? I don't remember seeing him at any point younger than a warrior, and we can't just assume he never had a name change and was ever Onekit or Onepaw. Am I wrong, or did he ever appear before being a warrior? 17:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) No, never. It's possible, even plausible, but if it, for example, won't list Silverpaw as an apprentice on Silverstream's page, it shouldn't say Onekit or Onepaw on this page! What else could her apprentice name be? But it doesn't say that cuz she never appears as an apprentice. And Onestar is never less than a warrior. -Elmostar isn't silverkit metioned in crookedstars promise? Does it appear in the Warriors App, Shellheart? I'd check, but I don't have it. 08:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was wrong. It was listed in the Warriors App, and project charart decided to include cats and names mentioned in the app (had to in order to get Nutmeg ). 15:49, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Wait, when does it say that? -Elmostar It says it in the Warriors App. 08:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) he is menchoned as onekit in tallstars revengeWillowstep12 (talk) 13:00, April 4, 2019 (UTC) The Forgotten Warrior It says that Onestar keeps arguing until Firestar sits down, when actually he argues untill Firestar ''ends the argument. Just saying... Quotes His quotes don't describe his personality --Velvetstar I am a leader 17:44, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Family? Where is onestar's family??? He has a daughter, heathertail!!!! --Heatherspark (talk) 11:58, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Vickys 'well spotted' comment doesnt actually mean its correct. It has to have been a yes in order for us to keep it there. For now it remains in fan shippings 12:30, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Speaking of his family, what about Darktail??? SUBST:User:Stormflash Diamond/Sig 18:28, June 9, 2017 (UTC) what about him? he's already there. 18:31, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Age??? Does anyone have any idea how old Onestar is? He must be getting pretty old at this point. Is there a book Onekit or Onepaw in the Allegiances? Wolffaboo (talk) 07:47, September 10, 2016 (UTC)Wolffaboo Is Onestar in StarClan or not? It says on here that Onestar is dead yet it still says on the Current area that he is in WindClan. Is there a reason for this (like we don't know his residence yet) or a lack of editing? MrsFangLover (talk) 14:24, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :We don't know where his residence is. Onestar is in StarClan Kate confirmed it on her Facebook page I can send you a photo of it as proof in few hours If you can find it go ahead. But only link it. Pictures can be photoshopped. I personally just looked through her facebook and i didnt see anything that says anything about onestar going to starclan, so. 14:40, 8/17/2017 Kate said "she hopes so" and "wait and see" when it comes to her reply on Facebook. I've already checked into that and her comments are not confirmation of that. =/ Well in SS Kestrelflight "said the words that would guide him to StarClan" at the end of the book. Isn't that enough proof? No, because we need to actually see him there, or get author proof that he's there. Neither of those conditions are satisfied in this case. Well he must be older than Firestar since he is a kit when Heatherstar is dead in TR Technically that's an assumption, because for all we know Heatherstar's death could've happened six moons before Firestar came to the forest. We don't know when in the timeline Heatherstar died, only that she died. Well Talstar was leader when Firestar was 6 moons old and was very old cat at the time he can't have lost so many lives in 6 moons. He became leader before Bluestar did and she had only 2 lives left and was very old. I'm pretty sure Onestar is older than him by at least a moon or mores And where does it say he's older than him by at least a moon or more? 01:26, August 20, 2017 (UTC) It doesn't it is just speculation but it makes sense that Onestar is older unless Tallstar lost most his lives within 6 moons Wiki doesn't do "speculation". Only evidence is allowed here. 02:05, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Ok sorry just trying to help determine his age Didn't Onestar have a StarClan charart? Hi! I know this is a useless question but..... didn't Onestar have a StarClan charart??? I remember him seeing one, and I also know he did die. Sorry if this sounds useless. Have a great day.CinderKat (talk) 16:52, January 12, 2018 (UTC)CinderKat He does have a StarClan charart... and it's on his page, both in the infobox and in the Character Pixels section. Noticed this on the head quote. in Tigerstar? Speckledclaw (talk) 23:36, April 2, 2019 (UTC) It was leftover from April Fools' Day, it's been reverted. Thanks for catching it! NP. I had assumed it was an April Fool's Day leftover, but I didn't know which book it was. Speckledclaw (talk) 00:16, April 3, 2019 (UTC)